


The Moment

by AngularNotions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngularNotions/pseuds/AngularNotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows the moment his relationship with Castiel changes, he becomes the angel's teacher.<br/>PWP, porny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

Dean knew the exact moment it happened, when everything shifted. He could tell you the time; the clock on the well-worn nightstand in the shitty motel was glowing 2:48am. He could tell you about every sensation he had at that moment from the cool breeze coming in through the cracks around the door and windows; to the threadbare carpet scratching the bottoms of his feet; or the slight musty smell combined with the heavy industrial cleaner that was favoured by fleabags such as this one.

He could tell you about the grey-blue eyes, rimmed with heavy dark lashes gazing up at him so innocently. The perfect full lips forming an ‘O’ of curiosity and naivety on the sweet round face. The thick dark, slightly wavy hair was entirely untamed as usual, incapable of laying flat. Dean’s hands twitched with the desire to slide through the silky strands, to pull on them to hear the sound that Cas would make.

He doesn’t remember what they were talking about only five minutes before, that was something he couldn’t tell you but what he did know was that he no longer wanted to talk, what he wanted was action. What was happening before no longer mattered, all that did was that he and Cas were alone, in this room and suddenly it made sense.

Cas was perched on the edge of the bed, back straight, hands on his knees. He was wearing his usual uniform of a black suit, clean white shirt that was certainly no longer clean after the day they had had, and the ever present beige trench coat that was entirely too large for Castiel’s lithe frame.

Dean knew the body he was gazing at didn’t actually belong to Cas, it was only a suit that the angel wore, but somehow it was still so very Cas. If he were handed a piece of paper and a pencil and was asked to draw the angel, this face, this body, this was what he would have drawn, he couldn’t imagine him any other way.

Dean stood in front of him, dressed only in a pair of loose jeans and a black t-shirt that was verging on grey from being worn so much. Such was the life of a hunter who didn’t get paid for their work, purchases like clothing were low on the list so what you had, well, it had to last you until all that was left was a few threads.

He had taken the three steps necessary to close the space between himself and the angel only one minute ago but it had felt like time was moving slow. Cas seemed surprised by the movement but didn’t flinch for he trusted Dean, entirely with his being and felt no threat in the action. Instead he simply gazed up at him, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.

The innocence on his face remained when Dean reached down and cupped his chin softly in one palm, angling the perfect face upward more so he could see more of it. The stubble tickled his palm, but his skin was soft and warm. Castiel must have finally read the expression in Dean’s face, unadulterated lust, but it still took a few seconds longer before he properly processed it and surprise crept across his features.

“D…Dean..” He managed at last. Dean waited to see what his reaction would be. Would he leave? Was he scared? Would he be angry?

He smiled softly when after a minute he still hadn’t heard the familiar whip of wind signaling the angels departure. Cas was still sitting there, his face in Dean’s hand, his mouth still in a circle, but instead of surprise, there was now curiosity.

That was enough. Dean moved his hand from Cas’s chin down to wrap around his tie, pulling the angel to his feet and pressed his lips firmly against his own. Castiel gasped into his mouth but his lips moved greedily with Dean’s. He tasted sweet, like honey, his lips were soft and just as Dean imagined they would be but only better.

Moving his hand once more he placed it firmly on the small of Cas’s back, pulling his body against his own, creating the heat and friction he was craving with every fibre of his being. At the same time he ran his tongue along Cas’s bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking slightly and then swallowing the other man’s soft moan.

His hands were now moving of their own volition, moving articles of clothing out of the way, seeking the touch of skin on skin, the trenchcoat hit the floor first, followed quickly by the suit jacket. Leaving Cas breathless and his lips slightly swollen he licked, kissed and sucked a line down his throat, one hand finally making it’s way into the dark, thick hair, pulling his head back to expose more flesh. Cas was panting, his hands fumbled slightly trying to get a grip on Dean, his inexperience showing, but his eagerness was endearing and made up for it.

Releasing his hair, Dean gazes into those blue eyes, holding them with his own as he loosens the tie, throwing it onto the bed and then unbuttoning the formerly white shirt and sliding it down Cas’s shoulders, letting it land on the floor with a soft fluttering noise.

Cas leans in to kiss him again but Dean places a hand on each of his shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed, flat on his back. Crawling on his hands and knees Dean straddles his hips and lifts the angels arms, using the tie to neatly attach them to the bed. Cas watches this with surprise, and an ever so slight edge of fear in his eyes, but he trusts Dean and doesn’t struggle or disappear.

Admiring his handywork for only a moment Dean leans down and catches Cas’s mouth again, their lips moving in perfect unison, as though they were meant for this and Dean thinks they were, some how or another, they were meant for each other.

Leaving Cas breathless again he sits up and backs off the bed, standing at the end he slides the t-shirt over his head, Cas watching his every move, lust and want written all over his face. His eyes watch closely as Dean’s fingers move to the button on his jeans, then the zipper and then he takes in every inch of newly exposed flesh as Dean lowers them to the floor along with his boxers. He waits a moment, letting Cas drink him in, his muscles tense as he tries to control himself from leaping forward and just ravaging the man tied to his bed, his hard cock twitching at the look in Cas’s eyes.

Balancing on one knee beside Cas he undoes his belt and then his pants before sliding them down to join his own jeans on the floor. Cas’s hard cock lands against his stomach and his breathing hitches as Dean slides his hands up his thighs. Pressing his lips against the other mans hip, Dean kisses a trail around his stomach, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton once, and then twice when he decides that he likes the noise it elicits from above his head on the bed.

Cas’s back is arching off the bed, desperate to have Dean touch his cock in any way and crooking an eyebrow at him first, he finally complies. Wrapping his fingers around the head and sliding his hand down he watches as the other man’s eyes close in pleasure, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, a groan deep in his throat. Still holding the base he runs his tongue around the head and then across the tip, his eyes still on Cas’s face whose own eyes snap open at this move and his breathing hitches quite loudly. He is clearly fighting the urge to just keep his eyes closed and ride the sensations, but he also wants to watch Dean’s every movement, his pupils blown with desire, his need to learn and file each moment into his memory holding him captive.

When Dean finally slips his mouth down the angel’s cock, he gets what he’s been waiting for, Cas leans his head back and moans loudly, giving up on trying to be quiet. He works his mouth and his hand in tandem, Cas writhing and bucking and desperate to come below him. But Dean isn’t done yet, not even close and he stops when he knows the angel is on the brink. The sound of frustration above him sends a wave of heat to his own groin.

Getting off the bed, he heads towards the bathroom, finding what he needs in his own bag quickly, but not quick enough, he hears a slightly panicked ‘Dean’ coming from the bed just before he goes back in the room and loves how it sounds.

Cas’s eyes go from relieved to concerned when he sees the bottle of lube in his hand, and Dean knows he still has so much to learn, but teaching him is incredibly enjoyable.

Nudging Cas’s knees apart on the bed he kneels between them before coating his fingers in the slick fluid. Keeping the blue eyes on his own he slides his hand between the taught thighs and runs his finger around the other man’s entrance.

Cas stops breathing for a second, dawning on his face but he doesn’t appear afraid, curiosity returns and soon he’s spreading his legs a little further to make it easier for Dean. The movement opens him up enough to allow Dean to get one finger inside and the other man gasps at the sensation, his brows furrowing slightly at the discomfort. Dean wraps his free hand around Cas’s cock again, pumping it slowly in time with his finger and the angel relaxes again.

The second finger goes in easier and Dean crooks his finger up, searching for what he knows will get him another loud moan. It takes a few tries but he finally feels it, presses his fingers into it, and Cas’s hips come off the bed, a long moan drawing out from his mouth, the sound of it going straight to Dean’s cock.

Dean can’t help the smug smile he feels creep onto his face, he was a damn good teacher. He slips a third finger inside, alternating between scissoring his fingers and pressing upward to get the reaction that he is already addicted to.

When he feels no more resistance from the ring of muscle he decides that it is time and slides his fingers out, another sound of frustration from the head of the bed reaching his ears.

Coating his own cock generously with lube, he crawls forward to line himself up, pressing his lips against Cas’s gently as he pushes the head of his cock inside. He catches the sound of surprise in his own mouth as Cas feels the intrusion, but he presses on slowly, the tightness and heat making coming almost immediately a very real danger.

Fully sheathed he presses his forehead against Cas’s and they both remain still for a few moments, the only sound in the room their panting breathes. The angels eyes look almost silver now in the dim light, and they are searching his face, memorizing it.

Finally, unable to stay still any longer, body desperately seeking friction he puts his hands under Cas’s thighs, wrapping the muscular legs around his waist. Sliding out slowly, he pushes back in with urgency. Relief washes over him as Cas lifts his hips to meet his movement, feeling emboldened he picks up speed, the movements becoming shorter, their sweat slick bodies rocking together in an odd rhythm that is their own and their breathing increases in volume. Balancing only on one hand Dean uses the other to pump Cas’s cock in time with their thrusts and it only takes a few before he feels the warm fluid on his fist, Cas crying out his name in a long moan. The muscles in Cas’s ass contract around his own cock, making movement more difficult but the extra pressure is all he needs and his own orgasm rips through his body, his cock pulsing with each wave and he wonders if he’ll ever stop, if he ever wants to.

But he does, and he collapses, body spent, on top of Cas.

They stay this way for what seems like an hour, pressed together, breathing ragged. He can feel the sweat on his back, feel the chill of the breeze as it crosses the faint moisture on his body.

He feels Cas move below him, shuffle slightly to get comfortable and he realizes he’s crushing the other man slightly. Releasing Cas’s legs and sliding out gently he rolls onto his side, fingers moving forward after a few seconds to trace patterns in the white fluid on Cas’s belly. He can feel the bluish silver gaze watching him, questions written on his face, but he doesn’t look up, he doesn’t want to talk about it, he just wants this moment.

He senses when Cas is about to speak, hears the quick intake of breath and moves fast to smother the questions with his own mouth, kissing him deeply, answering them with his tongue against Cas’s and this seems to work, he feels the other man relax, sigh softly.

The chime from his cellphone on the table sounds far louder than it is. It signals Sam’s imminent arrival since he had promised to text when he got back into town. Their moment is over for the time being, but Dean is determined that it’s not over for good, he still has a lot to teach Cas, a lot he wants Cas to teach him.

They fit together after all, they are meant for each other.


End file.
